


Dean, I Always Hear Your Prayers

by caspie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspie/pseuds/caspie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Dean hunts for Castiel in Purgatory, the angel is trying to keep him safe. But, no matter how far or fast Cas runs, he still hears Dean's prayers every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean, I Always Hear Your Prayers

"I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." Dean always remembered this when he thought of Cas. But, now Cas was stuck with him in Purgatory and Dean was determined to be the one to save Cas this time. He prayed every night. He pictured holding Cas close. He pictured Cas, crazy and broken from Sammy's curse, but still stepping forward to protect him. Cas could never truly betray Dean and Dean knew it. Soon it would be night and Dean would need to be safe from all the monsters...

After settling into a safe place, Dean began praying. "Hey, Cas, buddy... I know I haven't found you yet... But I'm looking... I'll find you and I'll keep you safe. I'll save you from the monsters in your head. I'll save you from the monsters in Purgatory... I'll find a way to lift you out of this mess and back to the way we were before. Please, just come back to me... Cas, I'll hold you tight, treasure you like I never showed you. Just Cas, come back... I need you..."

Cas heard Dean's prayers... Dean didn't know that his memories had returned and his sanity as well. Somehow, coming to Purgatory had healed that... But it was too dangerous to fall into the temptation of Dean's words... He wanted nothing more than to simply pull Dean to safety, but the Leviathans wanted him and he would never risk Dean again. He could live with Dean's anger, but not with his true death...

Cas could do nothing except short visits to glimpse Dean where Dean would never know. Then, he would disappear again, pulling those monsters as far from Dean as he could... No mission had ever been this important or would be again...


End file.
